Their Dream
by CharmingFamily
Summary: James returns to his home after Thomas's disappearance and imprison Rumplestiltskin. All he wants is to be with his pregnant wife and imagine.


It's a small idea that just occurred to me and I decided to upload it now. Well, I hope you like it. I didn't know quite what title to give, so I decided on this.  
It was a sad thing to write t, because I really can imagine them thinking about it, and then the curse came and take all of them. But hey, can you leave a review and tell me what you think? It would make me very happy. :)

* * *

_**Their dream.**_

James arrives home after a long day. He had worked with Thomas and Ella, to imprison Rumplestiltskin. They succeeded, but his friend Thomas disappeared, leaving his pregnant wife worried. He had left her in her palace, promising that he would look for ways to find Thomas.

But now he is at home. He asks the servants if they had seen Snow, and they answered that the last time she was in her bedroom. James anxiously ups the stairs to find his wife, but when he enters the room, no one's there.

"Snow?" He says entering the room with more depth, looking in all directions. He furrows his brow a little worried.

She should be here. It's almost midnight, she would be asleep, but their bed is unarmed, as if she were sleeping there and then she was gone. But where?

Prince Charming can't help feeling desperate to remember the absence of his friend. And if something had happened to – no. That couldn't happen. He's going to find her, so he closes his bedroom door behind him to start walking towards the second option where his wife might be.

He opens the door and sticks his head slowly to see his child's room. It's all intact, the balcony doors are open, letting the moon illuminates the beautiful crib and unicorns hanging off. But he turned his eyes again, and sees his beautiful wife sitting in the rocking chair, asleep.

"Snow." He sighs with relief. He enters the room and closes the door carefully, approaching at his wife without making any noise.

He crouches in front of his wife with a small smile. She maintains, still asleep, her hands in her big belly. He places a hand on her hands and smiles to feels his child hitting the womb. James instantly looks up toward Snow, verifying that she continued sleeping. Since the baby had begun to move or kick, Snow could instantly feel the movement and awakening. But, for a few nights, she started getting no wake up. And he was a good witness, since he always fell asleep after her, inevitable to take his eyes off her and her belly where their first child is.

"Hey, baby, don't hit your mother." He whispers, near her belly. He can quickly feel the baby kicking stop, causing a smile on his face. "That's my child."

Since he learned of Snow's pregnancy, he always thought it's going to be a boy, but Snow is convinced it will be a girl, so he now refrains from calling their baby as their child. He doesn't want that in the future his child finds out – if it's a girl – he spoke to her thinking she was a boy.

He laughs slightly at the idea, which would be completely imaginable. He can imagine his wife telling their little daughter that just to show at their child that she was right.

"Good night, my baby." He whispers before pressing a kiss on the swollen belly.

He looks up to see Snow still asleep. He gets up and stands beside her, sighing. He hopes she will not have to wake up, but surely, she will. Still, he puts one arm behind her back and one arm under her knees, carefully. Slowly, he rises from the rocking chair.

Snow moves her head completely asleep, but unconsciously, she surrounds his neck by her arms and rests her head on his chest. James smiles faintly and presses a kiss on her forehead before walking slowly.

To his luck, Snow doesn't wake on the way to their room. He goes to their bed and lays her in it. And at that moment, she opens her eyes completely scared.

"What the..." She flashes before narrows her eyes asleep at her husband. "Charming?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep, sweetheart." Snow blinking feeling her eyes weigh hard, but still, she refuses to close them.

"Are you okay? How was everything?"

James sighs, knowing he should answer that. She will not sleep. "We did it. Rumplestiltskin is no longer a threat."

"Really?" Snow smiles wearing one of her hands to her eyes, to scratch them and try to have a better view. "I can imagine how happy Ella and Thomas should be."

James stares at his wife, trying to figure out whether to tell him about the disappearance of Thomas or not. She's pregnant; she shouldn't go through more worry than she already has. Unfortunately, she can't stop thinking about Regina's threat, though he had countless conversations with her about that. But her fear increased when they knew about their baby.

"Charming? What's wrong?" She furrows her brow confused and concerned. His look is gone, and she knows that something is wrong. "Charming?"

"It's nothing, love." He smiles slightly, approaching her and pressing his lips against hers.

"Don't use that with me, Charming." She pronounces her name as she forcefully places her hands on his chest, moves him away from her. "Tell me what's wrong."

He sighs, looking at her swollen belly. He places a hand on it before lifting his gaze back. "Thomas disappeared." Snow's eyes open in surprise.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Ella felt bad. Thomas went to get water for her into a well, and then he didn't return. Rumplestiltskin had something to do with it but he was already locked up, but we didn't have a explanation. Though I promised at Ella that I will look for ways to find Thomas. "

"She's – she's pregnant, James. How she –" Snow feels her eyes quickly full with tears and let out a sob, "I can't imagine what she must be going."

"I know, but I'm going to fulfill what I promised. I'm going to look for him." James says quickly and decided, looking into her eyes. Snow swallows and places her hand on James' hand on her belly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks with concern. James smiles and squeezes her hand slightly in response.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

He takes her hand harder and takes her to his mouth and kisses her gently before getting out of bed and head to his closet, so he can change his clothes.

Snow drops her gaze to her belly as her hands gently caress it. She sighs, thinking of everything Ella went through. She almost had to give her child to that monster. Snow doesn't want to even think about having to be separated from her child. That would be the worst thing that could happen to her, and she would have done anything like Ella to keep it.

And as if her child could hear her thoughts, Snow feels a little kick. She smiles and caresses her belly. "It's okay, baby. I will not let anyone take you away from me. You heard me, Emma?" She smiles even more. "I love you."

She can feel her little girl to move for a few seconds more before stand still again. Snow laughs slightly thinking about how she will be when she grows up. She's not going to be any princess. She will be a princess with a strong character and a little rebellious. And perhaps, the most pampered princess of all realms. Snow is sure that she will _not_ be able to resist her charms, like James. And Red. And Grumpy. And the dwarves. And Granny. And _everyone_.

Yeah, her little Emma will be a beloved princess, no doubt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Snow looks up for a quick kiss from her husband. She smiles and caresses his face.

"I'm fine." James smiles as he sits next to her and wraps her arms, pulling her to his chest and letting her lie in it. "I'm so grateful to have you and E – our child."

"Yes. Then that Thomas disappeared and I saw the desperation in Ella, you have no idea how much increased my desire to return to you." He sighs, stroking her arm gently. "It was a long, hard night, but now I'm here with you and our child, and that's all I want to concentrate now. To have some peace."

Snow smiles broadly and clings to his body. "Well, Emma and I missed you a lot, too."

"Emma?" James laughs slightly. "So, the name Emma still stand? What if it's a boy? I decided to stop say boy for fear that it's a girl, I think I deserve the same from you."

"The difference is, my dear Charming, she will be an Emma." James laughs pressuring his wife closer to his body.

"As you say, my life." He presses a soft kiss on her forehead. "I think it's time for you to sleep before... Emma, begins to hit you again."

"I think she fell asleep." Snow smiles placing a hand on her belly. "But I want to sleep, so, good night."

"Good night." He whispers.

Before that can spend five minutes, he can feel the quiet breathing of Snow. He moves his head slightly to see his wife fast asleep, so he removes a black curl off her face. He smiles and kisses her forehead again before resting his head on her head again.

_Emma._

Snow had already suggested that name, but now she's surer than before, so he can't help but imagine a little girl running in the halls, with her long black hair and big green eyes. He smiles broadly at the idea. After all, maybe it's a girl better be a boy. Plus, she will be more like Snow, and he couldn't ask for more than that.

He would protect two women. His two girls. He can imagine his life like that way. He ran behind a little girl while his wife gets grab her before him and both of them start to tickle her. He smiles at the thought immensely to hear the laughter of his little girl.

Yeah, they're going to be a beautiful family. He, his wife and daughter. He already can take the idea that baby will be a girl, and that girl get steal his heart just as her mother did.

_Family. _

That's what he always wanted. He thought it was enough with Snow, but then their child came to them. His happiness increased in knowing that his family would increase. And now, his happiness increases to imagine life with his two girls.

They will be happy with their little girl. She will be the most beautiful little girl, and they will try to be the best parents in the world. And James is sure they will be very close to it.


End file.
